Pilihan Hati
by Sweet DraMione
Summary: Draco dan Hermione menjadi ketua Murid. Hermione tertawa sambil membaca bukunya. Draco memendam perasaan cintanya kepada Hermione. Draco bingung , harus dengan apa ia menyingkirkan Ron dari Hermione. Semuanya sudah ia lakukan dengan sungguh sungguh. #Gak pande bikin Summary.


**Disclaimer : Joanne Kathleen Rowling **

** ^ Pilihan Hati ^**

** Author : Sweet DraMione a.k.a Rey**

** Genre : Romance / Hurt / Comedy**

** Alur : Gaje , Bertebaran Typo , Kecepatan , Gak Nyambung.**

**Seandainya HarPot punya gw , yaaa , cuman meranin Draco untuk Hermione aja xD**

**Ok , dimulai...**

* * *

**X Malam Hari X**

Hari ini adalah pemilihan Ketua Murid

Trio Gryffindor sedang di ruang rekreasi Griffyndor

"Menurutmu siapa yang akan terpilih Hermione?"Tanya Ron kepada Hermione yang sedang membaca buku kesukaannya.

"Aku tidak tau Ron , Mungkin Malfoy dan Greengrass , atau Neville dan Luna."Jawab Hermione.

Harry yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam ikut menjawab,"Tidak mungkin Mione, tentu saja Prof. McGonagall memilih orang yang cerdas sepertimu." Puji Harry.

"Mana mungkin aku akan menjadi ketua mu-" Perkataan Hermione terpotong. #dipotong pake gunting sama Dobby kali ya? #ehh

"Mungkin saja Mione, dan menurutku kau akan dipasangkan dengan Malfoy." Kata Harry yang memotong perkataan Hermione tadi.

#Ehh , rupanya bukan Dobby , maap deh Dobby yee , udah nuduh elu.#

"Kalau saja bukan Rey Authornya , mungkin aku tidak akan seperti ini."Hermione kesal.

"Ape lo kate dah..." Si Author tiba tiba nyelonong.

**X Asrama Slytherin X**

"Hei Mate." Sapa Blaise dari belakang.

"Ya,hai juga Blaise,ada apa ?" Draco yang menjawab sapaan Blaise dan bertanya padanya.

"Aku tak menyangka pemilihan Ketua Murid sangat cepat, rasaku baru saja kemarin Pemilihannya. Menurutmu siapa yang akan terpilih Mate ?" Tanya Blaise.

Draco memutar kedua bola matanya, "Mana ku tau Blaise , kau pikir aku ini Prof. McGonagall , hah ?" Jawab Draco Horror.

"Tidak Mate. Aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu." Jawab Blaise.

"Oh begitu , yasudah Blaise , jangan menangis hahaha.. " Seru Draco sambil tertawa.

"Aku tidak menangis Mate." Geram Blaise.

** X Aula Besar X **

Prof. McGonagall mengumumkan sesuatu , yaitu.. ya kalian bisa tebak sendiri ' _Pemilihan Ketua Murid '._

"Baiklah saya selaku Kepala Sekolah mengumumkan Ketua Murid untuk tahun ini adalah..." Ujar Prof. McGonagall

Semua anak pada deg-degan termasuk Hermione, ia memikirkan tentang perkataan Harry yang tadi , yang membuatnya menjadi keringat dingin untuk beberapa saat.

"Miss Granger dan Mr. Malfoy ." Sambung Prof. McGonagall.

Semuanya tercengang akan perkataan Prof. McGonagall tadi, seakan tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka yang bermusuhan menjadi Ketua Murid dan akan tinggal di dalam Asrama yang sama.

"Selamat ya Mione, betulkan perkataanku tadi ?"Kata Harry sambil tersenyum kepada Hermione.

Hermione hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Harry.

**X Asrama Ketua Murid X**

"Hey Malfoy, apakah kau menyogok 5.000 Galleon kepada Prof. McGonagall ?" Tanya Hermione dengan ramah dan dicampur dengan marah #cuma dibalik doang hurufnya.

"Kau gila Granger? sepertinya kau perlu dibawa ke Madam Pomfrey." Jawab Draco enteng ,lebih enteng daripada mengangkat semut.

"Aku tidak gila Malfoy, mungkin kau yang gila."Ketus Hermione

"Bukan aku, tetapi kau."Draco mengacungkan jeri telunjuknya kepada Hermione.

"Kau." -H

"Kau." -D

"Kau." -H

#begitu seterusnya sampai Author menikah sama Cedric #ehh.

~Bertengkar selesai~ #kesimpulannya, Rey males buat pertengkaran mereka.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin istirahat Malfoy."Gerutu Hermione yang daritadi emosi karena Draco.

"Terserahmu saja Granger."Jawab Draco.

_' Hei Hermione, apakah kau tau kalau aku mencintaimu? '_ Batin Draco diam diam.

'BLAM'

Terdengar Hermione menutup pintunya dengan kasar. Draco hanya bingung melihatnya , tak seperti hari biasa nya di Slytherin , ia bercanda dengan Blaise , Pansy , dan Astoria.

**X Asrama Gryffindor X**

Ron daritadi hanya khawatir kepada kekasihnya itu , mereka memang sudah pacaran 2 bulan belakangan ini.

Ron bertanya kepada Harry,"Hey Harry menurutmu Mione akan baik baik saja?" Tanyanya cemas.

"Of Course Ron ! Jangan terlalu khawatir kepadanya , Author tidak akan membuat fic yang menyelakai Hermione." Harry menyeringai kepada Author.

"Mungkin saja Harry. Mungkin Malfoy Si Ferret bodoh itu akan melukainya." Kata Ron dengan penuh kecemasan.

"Sudahlah Ron, tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan." Kata Ginny yang baru keluar dari Kamarnya.

Ron masih saja memikirkan dan mencemaskan kekasihnya. Ia sangat sayang kepada Hermione ,sampai sampai ia selalu memandang benda muggle milik Hermione yang ia bawa dari London.

"Ron, apakah kau tidak mengantuk? Hari sudah cukup malam." Tanya Ginny dari belakang.

"Sudahlah, tidur saja diluan. Nanti aku dimarahi Ibu jika menahan adikku untuk tidur."Jawab Ron.

Lama kelamaan Ron juga mengantuk, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk tidur.

* * *

Ini waktunya Draco dan Hermione untuk berpatroli. Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Mereka berdua hanya berjalan ke lorong lorong Hogwart dengan diam, tanpa sepatah kata ataupun huruf. Hanya ada suara hembusan angin yang kencang. Diluar memang lagi hujan lebat, tapi bagi mereka itu sudah biasa

"Hey Granger, kenapa daritadi kau diam saja?" Kali ini Draco angkat bicara.

"Terus? Apa hubungannya denganmu Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione dan membalas pertanyaan Draco tadi.

"Ya,aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu saja."Jawab Draco,kemudian kembali dalam keadaan diam.

_' Tunggu dulu,mengapa ia ingin berbicara kepadaku? bukankah kami bermusuhan sejak kelas 1 ?' _Batin Hermione.

_' Demi Salazar Slytherin dan celana Merlin, Mengapa aku terus begini? Aku tidak mungkin menghancurkan hubungan Granger dengan si Weasel itu.' _Batin Draco.

Keduanya saling berbicara dalam hati, Hermione bingung dengan Draco , sedangkan Draco hanya berdiam diri.

Sekarang menunjukkan pukul jam 12 malam. Sudah 3 jam mereka berpatroli berkeliling Hogwarts dan tidak ada 1 murid pun yang keluar dari Asramanya.

Akhirnya mereka putuskan untuk kembali ke Asrama mereka sendiri dan tidur didalam kamar masing masing.

* * *

Pagi ini hari yang sangat cerah, Seperti biasa , Well.. mereka berebut kamar mandi.

"Hooaammm, pagi ini sangat sejuk." Sambut Hermione kepada alam.

"Kenapa aku harus bersamamu ya Granger? Kenapa aku tidak dengan Cho Chang , atau Astoria atau Pa-" Perkataan Draco terputus.

"Cukuplah Malfoy, terima keadaan seperti ini. Atau kau akan ku laporkan kepada Prof. Dumbledore." Hermione memotong perkataan Draco tadi.

"Baiklah, Aku harus masuk kedalam kamar mandi dulu." Draco berlari memasuki kamar mandi. Saat ia hendak masuk, tangannya tertahan.

"Seharusnya aku yang diluan Malfoy. Karena aku yang bangun diluan." Hermione terlihat marah.

"Tidak Granger , aku yang diluan masuk kedalam sini, dan yang seharusnya diluan masuk itu aku, bukan dirimu." Bantah Draco.

"Tapi Malfoy, kan aku yang diluan ba-." Belum sempat Hermione melanjutkan perkataannya. Draco langsung masuk kekamar mandi dan menguncinya.

Draco tertawa dari dalam,"Hahahaha, kasihan sekali kau Granger.". Hermione hanya kesal dan menghempaskan dirinya ke Sofa yang berada di Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid.

Tidak lama kemudian, Draco keluar dari kamar mandi. "Aku sudah siap mandi Granger. Sekarang masuklah.". Hermione memasang wajah tidak ikhlas, sedangkan Draco hanya menyeringai.

Didalam, Hermione memikirkan perkataan Draco tadi malam, yang membuatnya bingung sampai sekarang. Tak lama kemudian , Hermione keluar dengan Seragamnya.

Hermione duduk di Sofa yang berseberangan dengan Draco , ia membaca buku kesukaannya sambil tertawa.

"Kau tidak kenapa kenapa kan Granger ?" Tanya Draco heran.

"Ya , aku baik baik saja. Aku hanya tertawa membaca cerita ini."Jawab Hermione

Draco hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia sedikit bingung pada orang yang didepannya ini.

"Malfoy , kau kesurupan?" Tanya Hermione yang membuyarkan lamunan Draco tentang dirinya.

"Ohh, ti-ti-tidak , aku tidak kesurupan." Jawab Draco dengan nada tidak bersalah.

"Baiklah , aku mau ke Aula Besar. Mungkin sahabatku sedang ada di sana." Hermione melangkahkan kakinya ke Aula Besar.

* * *

**X Aula Besar X**

Harry , Ron , dan Ginny memang ada disana. Ron tersenyum kecil saat melihat kekasihnya itu datang ke Aula Besar.

"Kau tidak apa apa kan Mione?" Tanya Ron.

"Tentu aku tidak kenapa kenapa Ron. Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau khawatir ?"Jawab Hermione dan bertanya balik kepada Ron.

"Tentu Mione. Aku sangat khawatir. Jangan sampai si Ferret bodoh sialan itu melukaimu ya. Jaga dirimu baik baik." Kata Ron sambil tersenyum kembali kepada Hermione.

"Ekhem..." Harry dan Ginny berdeham kecil.

Harry dan Ginny juga sudah berpacaran selama 1 bulan sebelum Ron dan Hermione. Mereka tampak serasi.

Ron memutar kedua bola matanya kepada Harry.

"Shut Up Harry." Ron terlihat marah.

Ginny hanya tertawa cekikikan bersama Harry. Rasanya seperti gimana gituu #Author mulai kumat.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah si Pangeran Slytherin bersama kodok kodoknya #ehh. Yaitu Blaise , Pansy , Astoria , Crabbe , dan Goyle.

Draco menatap kepada Hermione seakan berkata -Jangan-Mendekatiku-Darah-Lumpur-. Hermione kembali berbicara kepada Ginny , Harry , dan Ron daripada menatap Draco.

Setelah berbincang bincang dengan sahabatnya. Hermione memutuskan kembali ke Asrama Ketua Murid. Sekitar 1 jam lagi kelas ramuan akan dimulai.

"Celana dalam Merlin." Hermione mengucap kata sandi Asramanya. #Gila lu Author, Masa celananya Merlin. xD

Saat Hermione masuk kedalam, ia tidak menemukan Draco. "Mungkin dia lagi berbincang kepada murid murid sombong itu." Kata Hermione pelan.

Hermione membaca buku ceritanya tadi untuk melanjutkannya. Ia tertawa saat ada adegan lucunya.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10, saatnya kelas ramuan akan dimulai.

"Baiklah, saya akan memberikan kalian tugas. Kalian harus mengerjakannya 2 orang."Jelas Prof. Snape dengan nada datarnya.

"Ok ,Sir." jawab murid serentak.

"Saya akan memutuskan kalian bekerjasama dengan siapa." Prof. Snape kembali dengan nada datarnya.

Semua murid seakan saat keadaan mau di vonis. Wajah mereka memucat. Tak terkecuali Draco dan Hermione.

"Well, Ronald Weasley dengan Lavender Brown. Harry Potter dengan Ginny Weasley. Pansy Parkinson dengan Blaise Zabini. Cho Chang dengan Cedric Diggory. Astoria GreenGrass dengan Neville Longbottom. Dan Hermione Granger dengan..." Prof. Snape mengatakan dengan bimbang dan nada datarnya.

"Draco Malfoy." Jelas Prof. Snape.

"Jadi semuanya, kerjakan halaman 452 bagian Polyjuice. Agar kalian lebih paham dengan aturannya." Jelas Prof. Snape.

Semua murid merasa risih dengan teman sebelahnya. Kecuali Pansy & Blaise dan Harry & Ginny. Ya, kalian tau mengapa. Karena mereka sudah dekat.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak sudi denganmu Darah lumpur." Ucap Draco dengan jijik. Hermione hanya menatapnya dengan sakit hati.

Di Meja lain terlihat Harry dan Ginny dengan romantis. "Jangan takut Ginny, aku tidak akan memakanmu." Ucap Harry dengan perlahan.

'PLETAK'. Terdengar sebuah pukulan melesat di kepala Ron. Hermione melihat ternyata Prof. Snape yang memukulnya dengan buku.

"Jangan tertawa keras saat berada di kelasku Mr Weasley." Kata Prof. Snape dengan marah.

Hermione tak tega melihat itu semua. Ia seakan ingin menampar Prof. Snape. Draco hanya memperhatikan setiap gerakan dan pandangan Hermione.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TuBiKontinyu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

**A/N : Bagaimana ?**

**Hancur ? Kependekan ? Gaje ? **

**DIMOHON REVIEWNYA READERS. :)**


End file.
